Promise
by Silver Andante
Summary: Janji itu adalah sebuah kata besar—entah itu untuk membuat sesuatu atau menghancurkannya dikemudian hari. Meskipun terlambat, asal kau dan aku bahagia rasanya sudah cukup. OOC/Fanon?/One-shoot


**Promise**

Raku Ichijo & Marika Tachibana

**Nisekoi © Naoshi Komi**

* * *

Di masa lalu mungkin seorang Marika Tachibana telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah sehingga dibalaskan pada kehidupannya kali ini.

Sepuluh tahun lamanya Marika mencintai Raku Ichijo dengan tulus. Dan menjadi yang pemuda itu inginkan—dengan rambut panjang, ia bahkan sudah belajar bersikap feminim. Kini saat ia datang kepadanya, pemuda itu sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi. Juga... mungkin Raku sudah sangat bahagia dengan perempuan yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya.

Ah, sudah berapa lama ia berada di sisi Raku? Rasanya hanya sebentar. Marika tertawa kecil. Mungkin karena ia juga tak sering bersama-sama Raku. Marika menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran dari atap gedung sekolah. Hari ini hari kelulusannya, ternyata sudah lama ia menahan segalanya dari awal. Membawa rahasia yang selalu disimpannya—jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang mulai goyah.

Dari atas Marika bisa melihat segalanya, murid-murid lain yang bahagia dan saling berpelukan maupun yang sedang menangis karena harus terpisah dengan teman-temannya. Marika juga bisa melihat Raku berkumpul dengan perempuan-perempuan di sekelilingnya dengan bahagia. Pandangannya berubah sendu. Hari ini hari terakhirnya melihat Raku, dan melihat Raku bahagia adalah hal yang paling Marika inginkan walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ia tersakiti melihat kenyataan pahit ini.

Saat Marika kecil, ia menunggu untuk melihat Raku tersenyum ketika melihat dirinya kembali. Namun ia tak mendapatkan apapun bahkan sampai detik ini. Mungkin karena memang ia tak pernah memberitahu apapun padanya. Kali ini Marika pergi dan harus melepaskan perasaannya, melupakan apa yang Raku telah janjikan padanya lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu saat mereka bertemu. Sungguh, apa yang telah ia tunggu dan lalukan beberapa tahun lalu adalah sia-sia.

Marika bisikkan kata itu sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya—ia berjanji inilah yang terakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Di pejamkan kedua mata dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, namun apadaya air mata itu lolos begitu saja. Ditangkup wajahnya yang basah, angin berhembus kencang menjadi saksi bisu dari semua perasaan Marika kali ini. Kecewa, marah, sedih, sakit, semua jadi satu dalam tangisannya.

Marika mengambil gunting dari saku dan mulai memotong rambut panjangnya itu—yang kini bahkan sudah tak berharga lagi. Potongan rambut itu terbang terbawa angin, jauh-jauh pergi meninggalkannya yang masih basah oleh genangan air bening dari kedua mata indahnya.

Sudah. Sudah selesai ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kenangan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

"_Promise~ Promise with you~ Love you~ I love you~"_

Marika kecil menyanyikan lagu yang ia buat sendiri sambil menunggu pangeran kecilnya datang untuk bermain. Setiap pagi ia selalu menunggu di bawah jendela untuk tahu apakah Raku datang atau tidak. Dan ketika senja berubah hitam, Marika akan melihat dari jendela kamarnya saat Raku pergi dan berjanji esok ia akan kembali. Ketika malam tiba dan jendela tak terbuka, ia turun dari ranjang diam-diam mendekati jendela untuk melihat bintang—berharap harapannya akan terkabul. Kotak berharga dan buku cerita itu adalah satu-satunya yang ia inginkan menjadi kenyataan.

Saat itu... Hari-hari di rumah sakit terlalu membosankan untuknya, Marika hanya dapat menunggu Raku datang. Meskipun ia tak tahu bagaimana di luar sama, Raku selalu datang untuk menceritakan segala hal untuknya. Dan suatu hari Raku tertarik pada kotak berharga Marika ketika pangeran kecil itu melihatnya laci meja.

"Boleh aku membukanya?" tanya Raku saat itu. Marika tahu itu kotak yang sangat berharga baginya, namun untuk orang yang juga berharga ia memperbolehkan hal itu. Marika mengangguk dan saat itulah Raku membuka kotak yang berisikan beberapa kalung berbentuk gembok dan kunci. Raku mengambil satu-satunya gembok yang berada disana dan melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa isinya ya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tahu kunci mana yang bisa membuka gembok itu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo coba buka!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku penasaran sekali."

"Ini punyaku, jadi kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau." Jawab Marika sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Raku. Raku mengalah dan menaruh kembali kotak itu ke tempatnya semula. Marika merasa kasihan melihat Raku yang sedih, namun apa daya ia memang tak ingin Raku melihat rahasianya ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu semua kunci tapi aku akan menyisakan satu kunci dan gemboknya." Raku tersenyum bahagia, ia sontak memeluk Marika yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah sempurna karena malu.

"Terima kasih, Mari-chan!"

.

.

.

Kini Marika kembali mendengarkan cerita Raku tentang sebuah tempat yang sering dikunjunginya. Sebuah bukit dengan pemandangan yang indah—yang akan membuat siapapun bahagia setiap melihatnya. Raku sering kesana dan ingin sekali membawa Marika bersama-sama melihatnya. Namun karena keadaan Marika yang seperti ini, ia tak mungkin memaksa. Jadi, ia hanya bisa memberitahukan segalanya pada Marika.

Marika membenci perempuan berambut panjang karena Raku menyukai perempuan seperti itu. Marika selalu bertanya pada cermin kenapa rambutnya tidak bisa tumbuh cepat. Ia sangat sedih, Raku tak menyukai dirinya.

Sampai Marika tahu bahwa ayahnya akan dipindah tugaskan, ia juga akan ikut pergi. Ini hari terakhirnya dan besok ia tak akan bertemu dengan Raku lagi. Marika meminta ayahnya untuk memasangkan rambut palsu untuknya hanya untuk hari ini saja. Marika ingin Raku melihat dan menyukainya. Namun malam hari tiba terlalu cepat saat ia menunggu Raku yang tak kunjung datang.

"Marika-sama... Apa tidak sebaiknya kita tutup jendelanya, angin malam tidak baik untukmu, Marika-sama." Marika menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jendela itu terbuka karena ia belum lelah untuk menunggu.

"Aku masih ingin menunggu..."

Tiba-tiba Marika ingat tentang bukit itu, tempat indah yang diceritakan Raku. Ia ingin sekali kesana, mungkin saja Raku ada disana. Marika menoleh pada pengawalnya, meminta ijin agar bisa keluar menuju bukit yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit ini.

"Untuk satu kali ini saja... Aku mohon biarkan aku pergi sebentar." Air mata Marika basah menggenangi sisi wajahnya. Para pengawal yang pada awalnya menolak, kini memberi ijin dengan sepakat akan mengikuti dari belakang—walaupun majikannya tak mengetahui hal itu. Angin berhembus dikala langkah kaki kecil itu pergi keluar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Marika pergi keluar dengan membawa harta berharganya untuk Raku.

Sampai di bukit itu Marika terdiam melihat langit dari dekat. Sungguh, sungguh pemandangan yang indah baginya. Saat itu, Raku datang dengan wajah terkejut seperti orang yang baru melihatnya. Marika tersenyum lembut, mendekat pada pangeran kecilnya.

"Kamu tidak datang hari ini..."

"Maaf, aku—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..." Marika tersenyum maklum, bukankah Raku mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri dan bukan untuk dirinya saja. "Aku datang untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku akan pergi besok."

Raku terkejut dan begitu sedih, "Pergi kemana? Jauh kah?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Yang pasti kamu tidak akan bisa melihatku." Suasana menyenangkan berubah menjadi hal yang menyedihkan ketika perpisahan itu datang.

"Zawsze in Love. Kata itu tertulis dalam buku ini." Marika tersenyum pada Raku sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku cerita padanya, lalu memberikan buku cerita itu pada Raku. Marika memperlihatkan gembok dan kunci yang daritadi digenggamnya pada Raku.

"Aku akan memegang kuncinya." Ia memperlihatkan sebuah kunci—satu-satunya yang bisa membuka gembok itu. Marika memberi kalung gembok itu pada Raku. "Kamu akan menyimpan gemboknya, pastikan kamu menyimpannya semuanya dengan baik."

"Jika kita bertemu lagi, kita akan membuka gembok itu dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana bersama-sama, dan juga..."

_Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Raku... Tapi keadaannya tak mungkin bisa mengabulkan semua itu._

"Yup!" anggukan antusias Raku yang sedang tersenyum padanya membuat Marika tersenyum juga. Ia bahagia—sangat bahagia. Bahkan euforia memenuhi dirinya saat mereka berdua berjanji kala itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi..."

Marika tersenyum sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan janji yang diuntai sedemikian rupa—entah akan terkabul atau tidak suatu hari nanti.

Janji itu adalah sebuah kata besar—entah itu untuk membuat sesuatu atau menghancurkannya dikemudian hari.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari penting, namun Raku dan Chitoge masih saja bertengkar tentang masalah kecil. Setelah Chitoge pergi, Raku baru mengingat Marika yang biasanya ada di dekatnya. Pemuda itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Apakah ia sudah pulang dan tidak mengikuti acara kelulusan? Raku mengacak-acak rambutnya bingung.

_Tap!_

Saat Raku membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat sosok Marika yang baru turun dari tangga dan menatapnya dengan senyuman. Raku terpaku pada sosok Marika yang berbeda, rambutnya pendek dan senyuman itu berbeda—bahkan melihat senyuman itu tak membuatnya bahagia.

"Marika—"

Tidak, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan Raku hanya bisa terdiam menatap Marika saat gadis itu memberi kunci miliknya.

"Aku pergi, terima kasih..."

_Terima kasih untuk hari-hari yang menyenangkan dahulu, juga untuk rasa sakit ini._

Marika membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian pergi setelah itu. Raku bahkan bingung—tak bisa mencerna apapun maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu. Raku terlalu bodoh untuk tahu bahwa Marika tak mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' padanya—tak akan ada pertemuan lagi bagi gadis itu. Namun mungkin ia cukup pintar untuk tahu Marika pergi meninggalkannya sama seperti dulu.

Raku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari ada rasa sakit di hatinya melihat Marika pergi.

_Maafkan aku..._

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah kelulusannya, Marika terdiam di atas ranjang yang beberapa bulan ini menemaninya. Gadis itu sakit—sakit dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Selama tahun-tahun sekolahnya ia sudah memaksakan diri begitu keras, hanya untuk membuat kenangan terakhirnya bersama Raku. Jika mungkin nanti ia akan melupakan Raku... tak masalah baginya. Toh, Raku pun tak akan pergi mencarinya. Dia tak akan ingat.

Marika menghela nafas berat, semua ini membosankan. Kapan ia akan keluar dari penderitaan ini? Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Ia kembali menatap jendela yang begitu jauh dari jangkauannya. Sudah, ia tak ingin mengingatnya. Sekarang tak akan sama lagi seperti dulu. Pada akhirnya, sama seperti yang ada dalam buku cerita itu kan? Sang putri akan tetap mati sebelum sang pangeran menyadarinya. Marika sudah membuat Raku memutuskan pilihan sendiri tanpa ada pengganggu seperti dirinya disana. Gembok dan kunci itu saling berpasangan—tapi bukan miliknya lagi. Ia ingin Raku meraih kebahagiaan dengan memilih orang yang dicintainya. Dan di dalam gembok itu berisikan cincin, untuk Raku dan gadis pilihannya. Marika sudah memberikannya sebagai hadiah, sebagai ucapan selamat untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya tentang masa lalu. Marika menggeleng perlahan, lagi-lagi ia memikirkan apa yang harusnya dilupakan. Gadis itu dengan cepat menyuruh orang itu masuk.

_Cklek..._

Harum bunga memenuhi indra penciumannya, asa yang dulu ia buang jauh-jauh kini kembali saat melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"Apakah ini sudah disebut 'live happily ever after'?" tanya Raku yang tangan kirinya membawa sebuket bunga mawar dengan tangan kanannya yang memperlihatkan gembok yang sudah terbuka—menampilkan dua buah cincin putih disana.

_Janjimu mungkin terlambat, namun asal kau dan aku bahagia rasanya sudah cukup._

Raku tertawa saat Marika memeluknya dengan tangisan deras yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya. "Maafkan aku yang terlambat menepati janji itu..."

Lihat, sang putri bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa sang pangeran sudah mengubah akhir cerita dari buku itu.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**Raku itu idiot!**

**Pelampiasan karena tak ada yang menyinggung tentang pasangan ini disini.**


End file.
